Street light management primarily associates street lighting with elementary notions of road, street and intersection classifications, such as whether a street light's illuminates a major or collector roadway. The lighting requirements of a municipality typically apply to many streetlights across a large geographic region, with municipality-selected factors being applied across the board to all lights within a region. As understood herein, a much more robust, centrally-controlled, and detailed street light management system is desirable.